Louise meet other Louise
by jmspikey
Summary: first story ever written might be crap might be good who knows figured why not do a cross-over no one has done yet might need a better name though...and summary but this will do for now.


**I do not own the rights to ****_zero no tsukaima _****or ****_black rock shooter_**

* * *

A barren wasteland stretched out as far as the eye could see the ground seemed like a chessboard with tiles of black and white. Ruins of buildings littered the area not a single tree or any sign of nature could be seen an explosion rocked kicking up smoke and dust, out of it a young girl leaped out. The girl looked about 16 and stood at about 5ft tall with strawberry-blond hair and pale skin she had pink eyes that had a circular pattern in them and a white pupil she wore an elegant knee length long sleeved dress that frills around the bottom of the dress, a piece of cloth wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow at the back and sleeves, black heeled boots that left little skin shown between dress and boots. She raised her left hand that was incased in a black clawed gauntlet the air around her rippled like water and bladed chains shot out into the smoke in front of her when the dust and smoke cleared a figure stood there the chains wrapped around her.

This new girl's appearance was interesting she had long red hair that reached to her back, golden eyes with the exact same pattern and pupil color and as the other girl as well as a light brown skin tone. Whereas the pink haired girl dress elegant this one did not she had skin tight armor with somewhat covered her rather large breast but still showed quite a bit of cleavage the armor left her midriff uncovered the armor covered her crotch and left leg completely but broke off at her upper right thigh and wore armored high heels. Her arms were encased in reddish tinted black clawed gauntlets an ebony broad sword held in her left hand. The pink haired girls chains prevented the red-haired girl from swinging her blade (going to call them p-girl and r-girl for now) she narrowed her eyes at p-girl in slight annoyance once again the air around p-girl rippled and a swords hilt emerged she lifted her right hand gripped the hilt and pulled out a simple short sword as she walked towards the red head.

_I beg of you... my servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe_

P-girl stopped her blade inches from the red heads face and looked around she recognized that voice but the girl should not have access to this world the slight pause gave r-girl enough time to break her right hand free she channeled flames into the hand and punched p-girl in the face launching her a few feet back. P-girl quickly recovered and looked as r-girl broke out of the chains and swung her blade launching a shockwave of flames at her p-girl swiped her hand in a vertical way from down to up four massive blades emerged from the ground in front of her and formed a wall that protected her from the flames. P girl gathered a dark colored energy in her left hand in the form of a ball the energy looked like a small patch of space with glittering stars the blades protecting her lowered and r-girl was already running at her .

_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_

Again the girl's voice could be heard P-girl quickly launched her sphere of dark energy at r-girl when it got near her the sphere expanded with r-girl barely dodging it when the sphere dissipated a chunk of the floor was missing however it did not look like it was blown up instead it looked like a perfect cut . P-girl kept getting distracting from her fight with the redhead speaking of which said girl was busy stabbing her with her blade to a wall. P-girl was struggling to remove the annoying piece of steel from her shoulder while r-girl began gathering flames in her left hand into a ball and gave a smirk at p-girl before ramming it into her face launching her a few feet away….again. P-girl was getting a tad bit annoyed a new feeling for her considering that she's not supposed to feel any kind of emotion but the girls voice kept distracting her in her annoyance multiple blades emerged from the air around she began firing the weapons nonstop in a rain of steel .R-girl simply ran towards her dodging the blades or deflecting them with her sword and flames before delivering a painful kick to p-girls chest.

_I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer my guidance!_

As p-girl was flying through the air for the 3rd time today she was blaming her crummy luck in battle on the voice she kept hearing while not sure how somehow Louise was affecting her world .As she thought these things she did not notice the green portal appear in her way as she flew right into it she was met with a loud explosion and lots of dust and smoke. While she stood waiting for the dust to clear she thought on how she would gain vengeance on the red head while she may not be able to feel emotion much she can sure think about things mostly her dislike for said redhead she always seemed to flaunt her chest at her during their little battles well she does not need those annoying things they probably get in the way of swinging her sword around like a maniac. Once the dust cleared she came face to face with a mirror image of herself except she wore a white blouse, black skirt, thigh –high white stockings, a black cloak with a pentagram clasp worn over the ensemble her eyes however lacked the white pupil she had and her skin was not as pale as hers "_this cannot end well for me"_ where the thoughts that went through P-girls head

* * *

.

**Now clearly this is my first shot at writing something on this site and so I figured why not try something no one has done cross-over with black rock shooter hopefully this might spur some people to write some black rock shooter with zero no tsukaimia. As to why Louise did not summon black rock shooter is simple I don't see her protecting anyone but Mato so instead she summoned "other" Louise who I decided to give gate of Babylon style abilities she is a void mage after all as well as a snarky attitude however those would be her thoughts not her actually expressing emotion yet anyways. Now I have no idea what name to give "other" Louise so if anyone has any idea shoot. Not many new zero no tsukaimia stories nowadays but hey whatev though I would love to see one of a gender bent saito being summoned by Louise that could be fun. **


End file.
